Many appliances for use in the home and business require connection to an alternating current (AC) power supply. These appliances may connect to a suitable power supply using a plug. An appliance plug may include one or more prongs, pins, or other conducting protrusions for mating with a power supply. These prongs may often include a specific configuration to ensure proper mating with a corresponding power supply outlet.
Where the power supply outlet is mounted to the wall of a structure, the appliance plugs may require a measure of manual dexterity for the positioning and insertion of the appliance plugs in the wall outlet. Means for enabling the connection of appliance plugs to wall outlets that require less manual dexterity are desirable.